The present invention relates generally as indicated to see-through oven doors for pyrolytic self-cleaning ovens and in particular to such doors including a reticulated metallic heat barrier therein.
Over the years, many different types of insulated see-through oven doors having air flow therethrough for cooling purposes have been developed for domestic oven use to permit viewing of the cooking process in the oven cavity while maintaining the external surface temperature of the door at sufficiently cool temperatues to avoid personal injury. Examples of such air-cooled, see-through doors which are relatively satisfactory for non-self-cleaning ovens may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,855,994; 3,818,890 and 3,828,763.
However, such doors have generally not proved adequate for use with pyrolytic self-cleaning ovens in that in general they have not been sufficiently effective in keeping the external surface temperatures of the ovens below certain desired maximum levels. In an attempt to overcome such surface temperature problem, some rather sophisticated and expensive door constructions have been devised in an effort to provide a see-through door capable of use in combination with a pyrolytic self-cleaning oven. An example of such a sophisticated and relatively expensive door arrangement may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,462 in which a shutter arrangement is used to cover the windows during the heat cleaning cycle.